


Just The Diffrent Side Of Pain

by Torapadora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou lived a dangerous life, he knew dangerous people, he worked and lived with dangerous people and he was dangerous. But somehow he never expected to end up tied up to a chair in an abandoned building. His vision was blurry, not just because of his black eye, his glasses had been thrown to the ground broken and long forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Diffrent Side Of Pain

Shintarou lived a dangerous life, he knew dangerous people, he worked and lived with dangerous people and he was dangerous. But somehow he never expected to end up tied up to a chair in an abandoned building. His vision was blurry, not just because of his black eye, his glasses had been thrown to the ground broken and long forgotten. He spat out the blood from his mouth and thanked fate for letting him keep all of his teeth. He could barely breath from his nose, his nose was full of blood, some of it had dried giving him a disgusting feeling in his mouth.

The one that left him in that state introduced himself as Haizaki. The man was absolutely horrible and disgusting. He could only imagine what the man would do if it wasn't for that boss he kept talking about. The boss wanted to talk to him. Shintarou was sure the boss wanted information on Akashi. Not that He'd give them any, even if they killed him.  
Haizaki had lit a cigarette, the mixes of the disgusting smells made him want to throw up. His wrists burn from trying to escape to hold of the rope. His whole body was cold and aching. He heard footsteps walking towards them, the footsteps sounded like they came from high heels. The footsteps finally reached its goal and the door opened slowly. A tall man in a suit walked in, the man had purple hair in a high ponytail and a lollipop in his mouth. His hair sometimes bumped into his neck, when this happened the man's smile grew bigger.

"Zaki-chin, good job" the man said in a childish tone. From what Shintarou could tell this man was the opposite of Akashi, he was a little disappointed but also relieved. He was certain he could escape from this man.

"Underestimating me is really meeeeeean Mido-chin" the man said in a childish tone.

How did he know? Shintarou felt a burst of panic go through him. The man just looked at him with those days that showed him that he was in control and could do whatever he pleases. The man took a chair and sat down in front of Shintarou. "Mido-chin, you're Aka-chins right handed man, I hope he's treating you good."

"You're completely mad. Opposing Akashi like that." Shintarou says with hatred in his eyes.

"Mmmmhmm I've heard that your speciality comes from your hands...Haizaki untie the hands please" The man commanded.

Haizaki went and untied him, the man then took his hands in his own.

"Your hands are really pretty....They can be really useful to me" the man took out a cell phone from his pocket. Shintarou recognizes it as his own "your very smart, not saving numbers, so I wouldn't be able to track them. Very troublesome...So you need to tell me now, where's Akashi?"

"I refuse" Shintarou replied.

The man thightened his hold on his right hands ring finger "That's unfortunate...but I'm sure I can make you change your mind" in a quick motion the man broke his finger. Shintarou screamed in pain, Haizaki looked at them very pleased.

"Well Mido-chin...please tell me where Aka-chin is"

"Go to hell" Four broken fingers later Shintarou still refused to do anything.

"Mido-chin... you're not cooperating" in a second the childish expression turned into a deadly one .

"That look....All of you fucking 'miracles'. Thinking you're better than everyone else, but let me tell you. You're not; you're all the failed ones. You don't think Aka-chin choose you all because of your skill? He choose you because neither of you don't remember. Not even he remember it all, and you know why? Because you're all weak"

Shintarou had no idea what the man was talking about. "Remember what?"

The man grabbed Shintarous hair and pushed him and the hair down to the floor. The chairs arm ended up on his broken fingers. He let out a pained scream. Haizaki started laughing hysterically. The man’s look then got back to his childish happy expression.

"How weak. A fly not even worth crushing..." he said with a gloating look. "Zaki-chin Lets go"

The man started walking in that way that made the tips of his hair bumb into his neck. Haizaki was walking beside him. "Zaki-chin, Reo nee-chan wanted us to buy flowers for Hana-chins birthday an-"

The voices faded and Shintarou was left to die alone in the cold.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shintarou wakes up in a hospital. The doctor told him a bunch of teenagers found him. That moment Shintarou thanked God for stupid teenagers going into dangerous building. He didn't get to know much more as the doctor insisted that he needed to rest.

He recovered quickly, as expected of course. He wasn't allowed to go even though he wanted to, which was strange but what did he know really. He was appointed to meet a new doctor, Doctor Takao Kazunari. His new doctor was young and well handsome. He was good at what he did. Shintarou could say he never slept with the guy but then He'd be lying.  
He had been in the hospital for 2 months, and somehow he managed to find somehow that made him feel like living a normal safe life was worth it. When he was released from the hospital, they moved in together. Shintarou couldn’t say when the last time he was so happy was. 

The hardest part was adjusting to was the lack of money, Shintarou was never greedy but being used to having so much and now having little was a big change.   
When Shintarou got home from grocery shopping, he came home to a familiar smell. Shintarou rushed to the source of the smell, which was the living room, only to find his sweet Takao lying dead in a pool of his own blood. His throat has been silt. 

Shintarou shank down in despair and he starts crying uncontrollably. All of his happiness turned into rage and fear when discovering that on the white wall was a painting, painted with blood his blood, of a man in a high ponytail smiling and the sentence ‘Do you know now?’

Shintarou ran out of the house, tears still falling out of his eyes, he was going to kill the man with his own bare hands. He was running wild through the city. Trying to find the man in the dark, it wasn’t until he looked up at the library, the library was an old building made out of bricks in a gothic style. On the roof you could see, if you looked closely enough, purple hair fluttering in the wind. 

The library was still open, Shintarou rushed up to the roof and found what he was looking for. The man looked bored, but when he noticed Shintarou his expression grew more into a smile.

‘’Good evening Mido-chin’’ He greeted.

‘’Why did you? I never-‘’ Shintarou said with rage and sorrow in his voice. 

‘’Do you know now? Hm If you remembered you could’ve known. Even I almost forgot it, but I do now. I want you all to remember my promise….Not that I think you will’’ he said in a calm voice.

‘’IF YOU WANT ME DEAD JUST KILL ME ALREADY’’ Shintarou screamed. 

‘’I won’t kill you, I already told you that. I’m only answering your question Mido-chin’’ The man said. 

‘’I…..I’ll kill you’’ Shintarou promises. 

The man looks amused and then he makes a short hum-ing noise. ‘’Tell me MIdo-chin, How do you kill someone that doesn’t exist?’’ 

‘’I- I what?’’ Shintarou asks confused. 

This makes man smile even more. ‘’You were lucky Mido-chin, you never ended up like this. I know I cannot die, for how can you kill something that doesn’t exist? Because that is what I am’’

‘’So…what are you? A ghost?’’ Shintarou was furious. How could this man stand here and talk like that?

The man started walking towards the staircase, before turning his head around. ‘’A nameless monster’’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Ne, Atsushi, I can call you that right? It fits you! How does it feel?’’

‘like everyone I know and love is dead’ ‘’You’ll know…soon enough’’

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in the liminal darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182734) by [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons)




End file.
